Marked
by nitecreature99
Summary: very LEMONY Inuyasha and Kagome set in Kagome's time. Not good at summeries. Tell me what you think.


Marked

Kagome was home for a few days to get supplies and take a test on fables about the futile era. She knew she was going to ace the test because she had looked at Eri's notes and realized that she knew all the "fables" on the test because she had either heard of them or experienced them with Inuyasha. So she decided to go to the mall with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. It was the second day of the three she was spending at home. On the first day she looked at Eri's notes and after discovering that she didn't really need to study she got all the supplies she would need when she got back. Now on the second day she was at the mall with her friends trying to find something fun to do.

"Hey Kagome, why don't we look for something that will make that boyfriend of yours go wild," suggested Eri.

Kagome let out a small giggle and said "Sure . Why not?" So they went into a little shop.

"So Kagome when you two go out do you wear make-up, perfume, what?" asked Yuka.

"Well he doesn't like it when I wear perfume he sais I smell better without it. And as for make-up well he doesn't much like the smell of most make-ups either. He has a really sensitive nose."

Ayumi said " Oh that is so sweet he like the way you smell."

"Okay so lets get you some strawberry lip gloss, this and something from over there."Yuka said as she held up a bottle of nail polish that said 'with a new non-scented formula.' And pointed at the lingerie store across the hall.

Kagome went over and after smelling the bottle of nail polish and said " Okay yea lets get it."

After they were done shopping they went to McDonald's to talk and eat.

Ayumi finally asked Kagome a question that had been bugging her "Kagome? Why are you so relaxed? There is a super hard fable test tomorrow and you are usually all uptight about the easy tests?"

"Oh well I guess I just know my fables really well."

"Yeah but these are obscure fables some of them I never even heard of before we started to study them." Interjected Eri.

"Well quiz me if you don't believe me." said Kagome confidently.

"Okay" said Eri as she pulled out her notes. "What is the name of the priestess who sealed her half demon lover to a tree for fifty years?"

"Oh come on you had to pick this one?"

"Oh the _one_ you don't know?"

"No." Kagome said the sighed "Her name was Kikio, but they weren't lovers. They were engaged...sort of. But they were tricked into betraying each other by the evil half demon Naraku."

"Yeah okay that's the story but it is always told that they were lovers who cares okay next. What was the name of the bandit who became Naraku?"

"Onigumo. Next."

"Who is said to have brought the half demon out of his seal." Kagome was surprised.

She wondered if her name was in the story, suddenly she was very glad she had done all that training with Kaede. She clutched the nearly full jewel she forgot to remove from her neck out of habit and used her powers to stop time. It was a unique power only she had because she could travel through time. She walked over to look at the notebook and was surprise to see that there wasn't a name at all but it said "the priestess from the future" had broken the spell.

She returned to her seat and restarted time and said " a priestess from the future." and Eri stopped.

"Okay I get it you know your fables no more need to make us feel bad that we don't and you didn't even have to study."

"If it makes you feel better Inuyasha talks about them all the time."

"Ah Kagome who is Inuyasha?"

"Oh... ah... he's just..."she couldn't think of what to say as she thought 'me and my big mouth.'

Yuka said " Oh so that's your guys name. Finally you tell us."

Suddenly Kagome's cell phone rang and she answered, "Hello. Oh hi mom. Yea I'll be right home" and with that she hung up the phone.

"Sorry guys I gotta split, see ya,"she yelled as she ran out of the building.

As Kagome walked up the stairs to the shrine and then into the house she was glad that her mom had called.

"Kagome" her mom called as she heard the door.

"Hi mom, thanks for the save."

"I thought you might need one went you called but didn't say anything then you hung up."

"Okay I'm going to go take a bath then try out my new nail polish and stuff."

Kagome when up stairs and took her bath and went in her room and locked the door she found some of the lingerie she had bought earlier and put it on and brushed out her long hair that now almost reached her butt. She polished her nails and when they were dry she put on her new strawberry lip gloss and looked at her self in the mirror.

'Wow' she thought 'This really would drive any guy wild, them again Inuyasha's not "any guy," I could jump him and he'd still want Kikio over my.' just at that moment her window burst open and Inuyasha jumped through with his eyes closed.

He said, "Kagome I love you!" with his eyes still shut tight and he did not open them until he smelt Kagome's tears.

He opened his eyes to see what he had done wrong only to see a very sexy and reviled Kagome standing in front of him crying and smiling. As soon as she saw that his eyes were open she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a long passionate kiss that surprised Inuyasha.

When they broke from the kiss she said "I love you too." and then they hugged for a blissful moment then where interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kagome is everything okay I heard a bang on the floor?" asked her worried mom.

"Everything is fine mom I knocked over my chair trying to kill a bee."

"Oh okay dear. Are you going to come out to dinner with the rest of us."

"No mom you guys go ahead I need to study and get a good nights sleep I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay dear" Mrs. Higurashie said as she went down stairs and they hear the three leave.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha to a sitting position on her bed with his legs hanging over the side and began to untie his pants.

"K-Kagome what are you doing?" he asked wide eyed.

She looked up at him with a face that said 'I want to do this.' and he stopped talking. She removed his pants and revealed his already stiffening manhood. She ran her newly polished nails over him and he became even more stiff and he let out a whimper. She griped it and began to pump and squeeze it. At first she when slow and softly then faster and harder for a while and then she stopped and removed her hand.

Inuyasha wined, "Please don't stop."

Kagome responded "I'm not."

And with that she licked the side of his throbbing shaft. When she reached the head she slid it in her mouth and began to consume it. As she took him into her mouth he thought 'Oh Kami I'm so lucky to be given pleasure from this woman whom I deeply love.' she began pulling him into her mouth till he hit the back of her throat. After a little while he could no longer hold back and he exploded into her mouth and she drank it up. When he was done she stood on and licked her lips. She pushed him down on the bed and began to kiss him again, as she was kissing him she began to run her hands over his body and remover his shirt. He was now naked and she was in lingerie. He tentatively ran his hands up her sides and slightly touched one of her breasts hoping for approval, and he got it. With it he pulled off her sexy bra revealing her beautifully rounded breasts. He ran his hands over one and suckled on the other. Kagome was breathing heavily and as his one hand played with her breast the other hand accidentally lowered to her sexy satin thong. And as he accidentally touched it he realized that it was wet. With his touch she tensed and he almost thought he had gone to far until she bucked up at his hand. He than realized he had been given permission and left her breasts and after removing her thong he licked her wet hole. This caused her to moan loudly and arch her back. He then slid one of his fingers inside of her and began sucking on her neck, then he realized he could insert another finger into her she moaned whenever he pressed into her and soon she exploded as well causing him to stop sucking on her neck and start to lap up what was pouring out of her as she had done for him.

After she was done Kagome walked over to her night stand and got something out of a box. Inuyasha didn't know what she was doing but he didn't much care, as he rested on her soft bed. When she returned she pulled the packet open and pulled what it contained out and over his shaft.

Inuyasha was very confused. "What is this?"

"It's a condom." she said "It allows me to do what I'm about to do without getting pregnant." she said as she climbed back on the bed.

It took him a minute but then Inuyasha got it. She straddled him and wiggled her hips against his. They rolled over and Inuyasha hesitantly put his head inside her. She screamed in pleasure for he was much larger than any finger or her dido. He heard her pleasure and proceeded slowly trying desperately to resist the urge to ram into her. Once he was in he started to pull out and push in again making her scream in pleasure again. First slow and soft then fast and hard as she had done before, until they both had climaxed.

Once they had relaxed Kagome looked at the clock to see that it was almost 8 and her mom would be home by 9. 'What if she came home early and saw us like this? What if she smelt it on me? What if she made me stay here in this time and away from Inuyasha?' these and about a million other questions and worries ran through Kagome's head in one second.

Than Kagome said to Inuyasha "I need you to go back to the feudal era and take a bath then you can come back when the hands point like this" she said as she handed him a watch and pointed to a time.

"My mom would kill us if she sees you and me like this."

"Okay but why do I need to bath?"

"Well to be perfectly honest...you smell like sex." she said as she half pushed his out the window and watched him go down the well. She then quickly put her bedding in the wash, jumped in the shower and put them in the dryer. She put on normal pajamas and straitened her room a bit, then ran down and got her bedding and made her bed. When her mom came in to say goodnight she was brushing her now dry hair.

"Night mom."

"Night dear." Inuyasha taped at her window 5 minutes later and she hugged him as he came inside. That night they both slept soundly in her bed in each others arms.

The next day Kagome was carried to school after sleeping a little late and passed her test with flying colors. After school they went to McDonald's. It was hot when they went inside and sat at their usual booth.

"I can't believe you got a 100% on the test, I only got a 73% and I was in class and studied." said Eri

"Boy is it hot in here." Kagome said partly to trying to change the subject and partly because it was true, and she put her very long hair up into a bun. Suddenly all her friends were staring at her.

"What?" she asked unsure what was up.

"Kagome! You got a hickey!" her friends said in unison.

She raised her hand to her neck, "I do?"

"How could you not know? It's bright purple!" asked Yuka.

"Well I was late for school this morning and I didn't really look."

"When did you get it?" Eri asked.

"Last night." said Kagome with a smirk.

"Your guy was over at your house and your mom left you two alone long enough for him to do that?"

"Well she didn't know he was there." they all gasped in response.

"Mean you snuck him in?" asked Ayumi.

"No he came in on his own through my window like he did the time you guys meet him."

"Oh yea he did come through the window that time." said Yuka.

"Hey guys, sorry to be a party pooper but I have to go." said Kagome as she got up and left the table after putting her hair back down.

On her way back home she decided to buy a couple years worth of birth control and a box of condoms since the pill doesn't work for the first month and she wanted to have fun like that with Inuyasha again soon. She put the stuff in her backpack and pulled out a mirror making sure her hickey was covered as she climbed the shrine stares to her house. She gathered her things and said goodbye to her family making sure to keep her neck covered. She met up with Inuyasha at the well house.

Once inside and out of site with the door closed she said "Inuyasha you marked me last night" as she pulled back her hair to show him.

His eyes shot open and he said "Oh Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I am so sorry." Kagome walked in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"It's okay. You just have to more careful next time." and with those sweet words she gave him another kiss.

Inuyasha was slightly surprised most girls would be furious about being marked by a half-demon but she didn't even care. She really did love him. With that Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and jumped into the well and back in time to find the rest of the Jewel Shards.


End file.
